1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a method of fabricating the same, and a touch-sensing display device, and more particularly to a touch panel having favorable mechanical strength and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce the size of an overall apparatus, a touch panel fabricated by disposing a touch-sensing element on the cover plate has been proposed. With a touch panel being formed with this technique, the touch sensing operation is performed by having the user to directly touch the touch panel. Therefore, it is highly probable that the touch panel becomes damaged because of its inadequate mechanical strength. Hence, the mechanical strength of a touch panel is a major factor affecting the durability of an electronic product.
Currently, a strengthened cover plate (for example, a tempered glass) is used for the fabrication of a touch panel to improve its mechanical strength. However, during the fabrication of a touch panel, a stress-concentrated area or an inappropriate fissure is generated on the strengthened cover plate. Accordingly, the improvement of mechanical strength with this type of technique is thereby limited. Moreover, the cover plate is subjected to cutting and mechanical polishing to provide the required dimension, and these processes may further create cracks at the side surfaces of the cover plate, which could then pose an adverse effect on the mechanical strength of the touch panel.